I am number 1
by LoveHateMe123
Summary: Jazzy has just moved to Japan for her parents work and is now going to ouran. What will she do when she clashes with the host club because of her singing pride? HikaruxOC Disclaimer: i do not own OHSHC
1. Chapter 1

Name: Jazzy Smith

From: America

Skin: light brown but not too lite

Height: 5'9

Hair: black with purple streaks

Jazzy is funny, smart, Beautiful and dark chocolate eyes, and can sing like no ones business

As I walked off the plane, I slowly took in my surroundings. So this is really happening to me huh?" I said to nobody particular. I am Jazzy Smith and I moved from America to Japan because of my parents work.

_Flashback_

"Jazzy can I talk to you for a minute?" my parents yelled from down stairs. "yeah, what's up?", I said thinking they wanted me to do something like clean the house. You wouldn't believe my shock when the told me we were moving. Not just anywhere, Japan of all the places in the world. " what do you mean we are moving to Japan, i love new York, I love my life and my friends why would you want to take that away from me?" I said as I felt as if I was about to have a breakdown but I kept my composure but my to was still cool. My business voice. " you better watch who you at talking to before I smack all the taste out of your mouth." my mom said in the same tone I was using. My dad looked scared at what might go down, but I wasn't about to fight with them because I liked the taste in my mouth. So I sucked it up and said," Fine so when are we leaving?". When I looked at their faces I could tell the were shocked that I didn't fight with them but they didn't know I knew, never do so oblivious to my vast knowledge of the world. "we leave in a week, so think you should stay at Kesha and Arie's house for the week , will get your stuff ready." I was actually kinda secretly excited to see what Japan was like." ok let me pack for the week and I with see you guys at the airport on saturday." we hugged and the tension was slowly leaving the room. But all I could think was that from now on my life will never be the same. But then I didn't know if it would be for better or for worse.

_End of flashback_

Well I am at my new house. It was one of the biggest house I have ever seen in my life. I mean damn I don't even thinkn Opera got a hook up like this. When I first stepped through the door the very first thing that popped into my head was don't touch you dare touch a damn thing! Well after I calmed down about expensive the house was I started to take tour o the house while I waited for my parents to finish working at the new the new technology firm. As I walked up the stairs I realize that i have now upgraded from a small normal fucking house to a motherfucking 5 story mansion. The first thing I found on the first floor was a personal gym/hangout/recording studio/dance room making it the most amazing floor in the house. I slowly walked into the room thinking that I was alone until all of a sudden some girl about my age pops up out of no where. I start to scream, she starts to scream, we are both screaming fucking bloody murder at each other in

until our throats start to hurt so we stop and just stare at each other like we have never seen another fucking human beings in our lives. When the silence was finally getting on my nerves, I decided to speak up." um... Who are you and what the hell are u doing in my house." That seems to snap her out of her shocked state because she started talking very fast." oh hi you must be Jazzy! I am Armonica but my friends call me Iko I don't know why though? I am your personal maid I do you cleaning, your laundry and anything else you might need! If you need me you come on the third floor that is where me and the other maids and butlers are!" All I could do was blink at the overly hyper maid who was my age. " um wait did you just say you were my maid? Oh hell no!You are not going to take care off me I can take care of myself but I would like to be your friend Iko. As I said this the little maid with long blond hair that was up in a high ponytail. Iko looked about 5"4 but full of energy. She had big green eyes with specks of gold them and long eyelashes the rimed around her green eyes. "So jazzy you wanna come and play basketball with me?" "your on!" I said as i got ready to show my new best friend how to play basketball.

ument here...

**Disclaimer:I do not own OHSHC, I can only dream though**


	2. Here comes Jazzy

So it has been a whole week since I moved to Japan and I and starting to get bored. Don't get me wrong I love hanging out with Iko but I want to do something other than hanging out I my Opera size house. As I think about my very boring life in Japan, I go through my iPhone to find a song to listen to, that is when I find it! Look at me now by Chris brown! "This my jam!" I yelled so loud that I think I scared half the people in the house. As I was getting into the Busta Rhymes part I heard my dad call me from down stairs. I was disappointed because I didn't get to rap the lil Wayne part, but I ran down the steps as fast as I could when I got down to the bottom of the steps I saw my dad and he looked like he was going somewhere. I wanted to ask but I was too busy trying to fucking breath! That I decided against it. My must have noticed that I was trying to the air into my lungs because he started to talk." Jazzy go get ready we are going to go to your new school for the tour." he said sounding slightly irritated by me. I looked up and get him the death stare, that I haven't used in months, sending him to a corner cowering from me and my famous death stare. I still got it, I think to myself as I change from my over-sized t-shirt and red sweat pants into a pair of white skinny jeans, a red spaghetti strap blouse with ruffles in the front and a black biker jacket with JAZZY in the back. I crimp my black and purple hair giving a dangerous look. And to top it all off I put on my most prized possessions, my black, bad ass, Combat boots! And my big hoops. I then hurry back down he stairs to meet my dad in the limo with my lipgloss and phone. As I slowly find a way to amuse myself at the new school I am about to attend. " this might be just what need to cure my absolute boredom." Just as I say that I think of a beautiful way to amuse myself at this new school. When I get to the limo I already have an evil grin forming on my face, causing my father to cower into to far most corner of the car," Jazzy you are scaring your daddy, would please stop smiling like that?" my dad whimpers as he practically begs me to stop smiling, it was quite amusing, but I stopped anyways. "Yo, James longer do you think it will take to get to this "new school"? James( the driver) looked at me for a minute then said," actually we are here!" I look out the window to get a look at the so call amazing school my parents have been ranting about ever seen we even got to Japan. I was so shocked at how pink the school was I forgot that I was in the car with my dad " WHAT THE MOTHERFUCKING HELL IS THIS!?". My shocked and angry words scared my dad so much that he passed out fear and I think might of pissed his pants but too busy laughing my ass off to care. So I got out of the car hurried to the other side and picked my dad up, so I could still have my tour. ( yeah you might be wondering how jazzy is caring her dad into the school, well the answer to your question is she is awesome and she works out so carting her dad around is not a big deal to her.) When I get to the door that is labeled 'Head master' I knocked with the tip of my combat boot and waited to be let in. Then I heard a deep voice say," ENTER". When I walked into the office I saw a rather short and chubby looking male with a with blazer and white trouser pants. I could tell that he was content with his life because of the way his blue- purple eyes shined in the glare of the sun light shining through the window. Before I could even say hello the headmaster was already talking in a manner which reminded me of Iko. " What happened to him?! O, you must be the new transfer student from America. What was your name again? O, right Jazzy! It is nice to finally meet you!" Damn, this man could talk! " Um... Sir it is nice to meet you too. I apologize for my father's current state he had a little panic attack outside." " O it is no problem no lets talk business!" " I agree." I say as I set my father down in a chair across from the headmaster. As we were getting situ stated I took this time to look at my surroundings. Headmaster Suoh's office was a rather larger with light pink walls and a mahogany desk with a matching tea table. On top of the tea table the there was a vase filled with roses. Come to think of it the place with roses. I was snapped out of my observation when I noticed my dad was awake. " So Jazzy here is your schedule, map, your room, your teacher and your uniform!". He said as he handed me each individual thing but he tried to hand me that yellow braf bag that was the girls uniform I couldn't have turned him down fast enough." Ah I am sorry sir I refuse to where that thing that you call a "uniform" it would make me want to kill myself. I would like to just where the boys uniform please?". Even though headmaster Suoh was taken aback by the strong use of words that she used he didn't let that faze him " That is fine, now go and explore what this school has to offer!" he said in a dramatic pose that I have a feeling he will do a lot. When I left the office my dad and the head master were in a very intense agreement about something very stupid I can feel it. So now I am on my way to test out my effect on this school and it's over all population. Look out Ouran here comes Jazzy!

**Author's note: I am really enjoy writing these chapters so review plz Thanx you**


	3. Showtime

**Discliamer: I do not own OHSHC **

Jazzy, Jazzy, Jazzy Jazzy! You need to wake up or you with be late for your first day of school!" Iko kept yelling in my ear, so I did the only thing that you can do in this situation. I opened my eyes a little and stared to glare at Iko but she seem unaffected by my state so I just decided to wake up. "Good morning Jazzy!" Iko yelled in a cheery voice. Too cheery if you asked me. " Ok, ok Iko I am coming chill out!" "ok" Iko says in her still cheery voice. I then grab my uniform and my new additions, my panties and a bra then I head into the shower. On my way mumbling very colorful words that have something to do with banning mornings and Mondays from daily life. Once I am dress in my new school clothes I give myself a once over. I decided to wear my combat boots with my blazer and instead of my dress shirt buttoned up all the way, instead I unbuttoned the first two buttons drawing more attention to my altercations. Also instead of the dress pants that go with the uniform I decided to wear a black and red skirt. Again I top it off with lipgloss and my large hoop earrings. When get down stairs I grab an apple, my bag and anything else I might need. And start to head out, bu for I make it out I am am used by a small body that I know belongs to Iko. "good luck and I will see you after school,ok?" " ok" " bye" When I finally make it to the limo

" Floor it" "Alright hold on tight miss Smith" I heard James murmur the warning right before I heard a screech and we were off!

Time change

So I'm here with time to spare, so I get out of limo and walking leisurely toward class 1-A. When I walk by the many people in the pink and peach and marble hallways stop what they were doing to look at me, the new transfer student. When I walk into the room the teacher wasn't there yet so I decided to take a seat in the back by a girl with short brown hair,light brown eyes, and she was wearing boys uniform like me. Thank sweet baby Jesus I thought I was the only one! " hello" The girl looked up at me from her book and smiled a practiced smile that I didn't understand. "O hi I'm Haruhi." "I'm Jazzy nice to meet you"

"you too" the conversation was staring get weird and girls were in the class were glaring at me like I slept with their boyfriend so tried to turn the conversation around to a funnier note " So Haruhi I am glad I'm not the only girl who can't stand the girls uniform" she laughed at this then asked "how did you know I was a girl?" I shrugged at the question and answered " I was easy, I can stand it either!" We were both laughing our asses off when two of the finest boys I have seen in my life walk through the door.

Hikaru's P.O.V

When Me and Karou walked into my class I saw Haruhi talking to someone didn't know how it was but I was about to find out because she was amazingly beautiful and I didn't want her to get her heart broken if she liked Haruhi. I guess Karou was thinking the same thing because when we were close enough to hear the conversation we were about to talk until we heard the mystery beauty call Haruhi and girl. We both stood there with our mouth wide open trying to fathom an excuses to give her on why she thought it was true but before we could say anything we were again interrupted by the teacher who then choose to come into the class. I will find out what is going on mystery girl.

Jazzy's POV

Well that was weird! Those very fine twins looked like the just saw a ghost when they saw me talking to Haruhi. But O well time for operation Don't be Bored. "Class, we have a new student today so I would like you to please give her a very warm welcome. So, Jazzy would please come up to the front and introduce yourself." My plan will begin in T- 5,4,3,2&1! SHOWTIME


	4. This will be fun

Jazzy POV

I slowly stood up and sashayed to the front making sure all of the male population of the room. I was inwardly smirking this was going to be easier than I thought. " hello I am Jazzy Smith it is very nice to meet you all." I slowly drew out the all and I winked at one of them just to make sure my point got across. When I was in my seat everyone looked shocked and confused about my actions which made me want to laugh out loud but I didn't. So once everyone was done staring at me and my outfit class began and ended in a flash.

By the end of school I was completely bored again so I decided to see if Haruhi wanted to hang with me. " Eh yo Haruhi wait up!" Haruhi then turned around to see who was talking to her when she saw it was Jazzy she smiled and waited. " Damn Haruhi, why are you practically running is there a fucking fire I should know about?" I said while still trying to catch my breath from the half a mile marathon she practically had me doing. "O I am so sorry I was just trying to get to my club activities before I'm late." "O really that sounds like fun I will go with you!" " What!? I don't think that would be a good idea." Haruhi said, she was starting to look very nervous. "ok, let's go!" Haruhi said with fake enthusiasm.

MUSIC ROOM THREE

"Well here we are." " An abandon music room sounds fun!" I say as I drag Haruhi by her wrist into the music room.

And when I open the door...

I think that if I wasn't still holding on to Haruhi I might have passed out. You want to know why? I will tell you why? I have never in my life on this EARTH seen so much fine in one place at the same TIME! Now this is what I am talking about!

As we stand there dumbstruck I notice that Haruhi has a anime sweat drop on her head, I don't know why until I heard the tall blonde with purple eyes walking really fast trying to roll up on me. Out of habit I got into a fighting stance punch the dude so hard that I think I might have knocked him out. Oops!

"Tamaki, stop being a idiot!" said another tall one with dark hair, onyx eyes, a business smirk, and a apathetic expression. He looked incharge. " hahahahhahahahaahahahha! Boss you really got knocked out that is rich just rich! Yelled the two twins in my class. Now that I look at them i they look very different from each other. One had a soft face and kind eyes and a softer voice. The other has a deeper voice, his eyes are more mischievous and knows how to really mess with people. I like him already. "Hikaru, Karou help Tamaki up while I talk to Miss Smith." says the business guy. "Yes sir!" says the auburn hair twins in unison. " Now that that is out of the way will you please explain why you punched the club president in the face?" the glasses guy says

" He was in my face and space he need to back the HELL UP and so do up you." I said in the same voice he was using. He looked slightly shocked but he covered quickly." well then, you are now indebted to this club and will work for us until your third year of highschool. So what do you think you can contribute?" I thought about it then before I answered anymore questions he needed answer one more of my question "Mr. Kyoya Ootori what type of club is this?". He then smirked as he said " A host club of course."

"ok then I have two things that I can do, I can host and sing take your pick I would like to do both thank you very much" I said as I plastered the fakest smile on my face that I could muster. This is going to be fun!

Author's note: this next chapter is going to have some flirting some music and some growing conflict and romance ?


	5. The contest

Chapter 5

"O really?" "hell the fuck no!". Then I thought of an idea. "Why don't we have a contest? If I win you and the host club excluding Haruhi will work for me for the rest of the year. If you win I will follow your terms, deal?"

Kyoya thought about it for a second then thought what the heck? " ok I agree so what is the contest?" he really was curious about what this girl might choose. With a sly smirk she leaned over and whispered into the all powerful shadow kings ear saying " singing competition , one person from your group has to sing against me. Both parties have to sing at least 5- 6 songs each. We will determine who wins will be the audience. Whoever has gets the most applause wins ." " ok I will agree to those terms would this Saturday be an ok date." " that would be an amazing day mister Ootori," I drew out amazing my voice dripping with sarcasm " have a very nice day." before I left I turned to Haruhi " hey do you think you could come to my house on Friday?". Haruhi put her finger on her chin in at thinking pose," sure but let me ask my dad first ok?" " that is great here is my address and phone number. Call me or text me! See you then!". After I handed her the paper I headed out to go wait for club activities to be over so I could practice in the abandon music room.

Hikaru POV

After Karou and I helped Tamaki wake up, we went back to the scene of the crime where that Jazzy girl knocked him out. When we walked we heard Kyoya arguing with Jazzy about her repay a debt to the Host Club. I was very excited to see hear what would happen. " Karou do you think she should be our new toy?" " O yes definitely!". When Jazzy and Kyoya came to a final agreement whiched we missed completely because we were still in our own little worlds, we heard Jazzy ask Haruhi about comin over to her house. That would be the perfect time to try and claim our new toy I thought to myself. " I am very excited!"

Jazzy's POV

So everybody had just left the music room so I am finally going to get to practice my singing and dancing skills. I grabbed my iPhone and headphone found the song I wanted and started to sing Man down by Rihanna. " I love this song!"

Man Down lyrics

"I didn't mean to end his life

I know it wasn't right

I can't even sleep at night

Can't get it off my mind

I need to get out of sight

Before I end up behind bars

What started out as a simple altercation

Turned into a real sticky situation

Me just thinking on the time that I'm facing

Makes me wanna cry

'Cause I didn't mean to hurt him

Could've been somebody's son

And I took his heart when

I pulled out that gun

Rum pa pa pum

Rum pa pa pum

Rum pa pa pum

Man down

Rum pa pa pum

Rum pa pa pum

Rum pa pa pum

Man down

mama, mama, mama

I just shot a man down

In central station

In front of a big old crowd

Oh why, oh why

Oh, mama, mama, mama

I just shot a man down

In central station

It's a 22, I call her Peggy Sue

When she fits right down in my shoes

What you expect me to do

If you're playing me for a fool

I will lose my cool

And reach for my fire arm

I didn't mean to lay him down

But it's too late to turn back now

Don't know what I was thinking

Now he's no longer living

So I'm 'bout to leave town

'Cause I didn't mean to hurt him

Could've been somebody's son

And I took his heart when

I pulled out that gun

Rum pa pa pum

[ From : . ]

Rum pa pa pum

Rum pa pa pum

Man down

Rum pa pa pum

Rum pa pa pum

Rum pa pa pum

Man down

mama, mama, mama

I just shot a man down

In central station

In front of a big old crowd

Oh why, oh why

Oh, mama, mama, mama

I just shot a man down

In central station

Look, I never thought I'd do it

Never thought I'd do it

Never thought I'd do it, oh gosh

What ever happened to me

Ever happened to me, ever happened to me

Why did I pull the trigger

Pull the trigger, pull the trigger, boom

And end a nigga, end a niggas life so soon

When me pull the trigger, pull the trigger, pull it 'pon you

Somebody tell me what I'm gonna, what I'm gonna do

Rum pa pa pum

Rum pa pa pum

Rum pa pa pum

Me say wah man down (A weh me say)

Rum pa pa pum

Rum pa pa pum

Rum pa pa pum

When me went downtown

'Cause now I am a criminal, criminal, criminal

Oh lord have mercy now I am a criminal

Man down

Tell the judge please give me minimal

Run out of town,

None of them can see me now, see me now

Oh, mama, mama, mama

I just shot a man down

In central station

In front of a big old crowd

Oh why, oh why

Oh, mama, mama, mama

I just shot a man down

In central station"

As I finished the song, I felt so light and free. I hadn't even noticed I had my eyes were closed until I opened them to find the Host Club staring at me wide eyed and jaws dropping including to other boys that I didn't meet earlier. One looked like a mothafucking giant and the other I thought was a little kid so I walked to him and got on his level. I was hoping he wasn't a kid and I was right because I did something I know some people don't do I looked in his eyes. And I found the knowledge and understanding of the world and people. I knew he wasn't a young boy. When I stood up everyone started to talk at once. "Jazzy what the hell are you doing in the club room!?",said the twin I now as Hikaru, " That was amazing my new found daughter can sing!", said Tamaki "Wow this is going to be harder than I thought."murmured Kyoya. While everyone was talking couldn't help but laugh at their antics. They looked excited and like they were having fun. " Ok whatever i will see you guys on Saturday. O yeah Kyoya, remember to tell your guest about it too wouldn't want you to not have any fan base." I said as I walked out of the room away from my new found energy filled competitors. " This will be a fun challenge!".

Back in music room three

Hikaru POV

"So back to business!" yelled Tamaki and we all circled around the table to have a meeting about what the who was going to sing at the singing contest and what they where going to sing. " So we now know of her singing abilities so who here will be able to match her talents?" asked Kyoya. Immediately I rose my hand without thinking. " Ok Hikaru you will be going up against Jazzy, what songs will you be singing?". "Wait slow down think we need to chill out and think what songs should he sing that would help him win?" Haruhi said trying to help me out a little. " Yeah let me think!" I said trying to think about the perfect 5 songs I should sing." I got it let's do SexyBack, How Low, Mad, Caught Up, and... What else?" " I think that you both should sing a duet at the very end make it more entertaining." said Kyoya, I knew he was going to say something like that. " That is great now my dear daughter and son will sing together!" " She is not your daughter!" says everyone in unison, sending Tamaki right to is emo corner making me and Karou laugh! You are going down Jazzy Smith!

Jazzy POV

So I'm at home in my house thinking about the songs I could sing while Iko helps me out with getting my outfit for Saturday. " So Iko what should I wear?" " think you should wear something sexy just to mess with those Host Club boys' heads!" I had to laugh at that because was thinking he same thing. " Ok, I knew that so what do think I should sing?". She stop painting her nails to think about my question. " why don't you sing Lollipop, Umbrella, Bust your Windows, Don't cha, Motivation, and..." " You make me better?" " yes! Yes! Yes! That would be an awesome line up!" we both had huge smiles on our faces. That night we watched our favorite movies and I made brownies and cookies for Haruhi on Friday. Look out Host Club Jazzy is always number one!

Disclaimer: do not own Man down by Rihanna nor do I own OHSHC all I own are my OCs

Authors note: hey I hope you guys are enjoying my first fanfic. But I really need y'all to give me reviews and advice on how should write the rest. Or just message me Thanx!


	6. Sleepover

**Chapter 6 **

So it is Friday and Haruhi is coming over today. As I got into my limo I was already excited for the night to come.

Back in the club room

Haruhi's POV

I was about start heading over to Jazzy's house when the twins walked up to me with a evil gleam in the gold eyes. I already know this isn't going to end well.

Hikaru POV

So me and Karou are going to Jazzy's house with Haruhi because she didn't want us to tell the rest of the host club about her little sleepover a Jazzy's house.

A few minutes later we were outside a very large mansion. I have to admit it had a very nice Sakura and rose garden. We all got out and I looked at Haruhi to see what she thought, she looked amazed and in awe. But when she saw me looking she began to be surrounded by an irritated aura that both me and Karou and I ran away from. We walked up to the house and rang the door bell. You could only imagine our surprise when Jazzy opened the door in nothing but a towel. And I will have to admit I might have passed out because she looked stunning.

Jazzy's POV

Well before Haruhi was suppose to get here I decided to take a shower while Iko was out at the store to get more movies and snacks and make up and clothes. By the time I got out I heard the door bell ring and since my parents weren't home at the time so i grabbed my towel and wrapped myself into it as I ran down the steps. When I open the door I expect to see Haruhi but you should have seen me when I saw it was Haruhi and the twins. " hey Haruhi come in, and you too what the hell are you doing here?!" " well we heard that you were having a sleepover..." "And you forgot to invite us..." " so we came anyways!" they both said this as they were slowly pushing their way into my house. I knew there would be no fighting it. " whatever , go upstairs to the 2nd floor and go into the first room on your left." I said as I start to walk ahead of them into my room. I made it to my large french doors before them. I then walked into my master bedroom and grabbed my clothes and started to put them on. I was wearing some red sweatpants with a tight v neck shirt that was black. And I put my long hair up into a messy pony tail. Right when I was done changing, Haruhi and the twins walk in.

" So what do you guys want to do?" the twins said in that creepy unison thing that the got going on. Right then Iko decided to walking right as I was saying "True or Dare!" we both said in unison. " hey whats up, I'm Iko," said my amazing friend," and you must be Haruhi and you two," she said as she turned to the twins." Must be the to fine..." I would NOT even let her finish that sentence. If I was white I would have been red as a red delicious apple. "Ok...," I laugh nervously. "Lets go down stairs and get those brownies then we can chill in the living room so we can explain to these ignorant bastards!" I say as I point to the twins while Haruhi, Iko, and I run out of the room so we can bet them downstairs. By the time we all made it downstairs we were laughing for some weird reason. We were rolling on the floor because the twins fell on top of us. Hikaru was on top of me and Karou was on top of Iko. " Get your big ass off of me before I beat your ass!" I gasped between laughs. " Yeah what she said!" Iko said in the same condition as me. Then we both are pulled up into the the twins. Shocking the both me and Iko. " O really, I thought you liked us?" they say in unison while getting in our personal space while pulling us closer to there, I have to say VERY chiseled, bodies. Me and Iko must of got the same idea because we both turned to each other at the same time with the same evil looks in our eyes. So I nod to make sure she understands what I want to say and do. Then we turn back to towards the twins, with large evil grins slowly forming on our faces. " O we like you..." I say as I grab Hikaru's shirt getting in his face. My lips really close to his making himself eyes got so wide that I though they were going to pop out of his head. " We just don't want to make Haruhi fell like a fifth wheel." Iko finishes my sentence as we both start to circle them like a predators do their prey. We then grab there shirts, with the same seductive looks in our eyes, and bring them over there heads and start to run into the kitchen. Leaving the twins dazed and confused as we pull Haruhi away with us.

Hikaru's POV

What the hell just FUCKING happened! One minute we are being our perverted and playful selves when out of no where they turn back on us making us look like complete idiots! Ou new toy just played us!

" did that just happen?" Karou asked me as we headed to the kitchen toward the giggling girls to get our shirts. " Guess I'm not the only one who thought that those girls were weird. When we got into the kitchen the girls were sitting on the sink looking through some picture Haruhi took of us while eating some of the best looking brownies I have EVER seen. "Awwwww... " starts Iko " They look so cute when they are shocked!" finished Jazzy. We looked at them like they were the craziest people in the WHOLE world as they went into fangirl mode. All Haruhi did was laugh and start heading to the living room. " So let's play Truth..." started Jazzy " Or Dare!" finished Iko. They were starting to sound like us. " So who wants to start?" jazzy, Iko and Haruhi say all at the same time. Me and Karou both anime sweat drop.

A/N

Mwhhahahahahaha I had my first cliff hanger in my first fan fiction. I need you guys to give me ideas for the truth or dare so I can mix it up. Thank you for reading and if in don't update within the next 2 days I might have something to do but I will not forget about you guys that is not in my nature to leave a story. That is just trifling!


	7. Truth or Dare!

I don't own OHSHC

**Chapter 7**

Jazzy POV

" So who wants to go first?" me, Haruhi, and Iko say at the same time. We then look at each other and start to laugh. "Ok I will go first!" I say. Because I knew no one was going to man up to do it. " Ok Jazzy true or dare?" asked Hikaru. " Let's play it safe with truth." " Ah your no fun!" the twins and Iko say in unison. We really need to stop doing that. " Ok, so do you like anyone?". When he said his I had to think before I spoke. Did I like anybody? I thought to myself, but right as I said it I knew I did. "Yes." was all I could say. That seemed to peek everyones attention. " Who?" the twin said in unison. That made me smirk evilly, " ah, ah, ah I isn't my turn anymore." my words only made them both pout looking disappointed. I just ignored them as I and turned to Haruhi who was next. " Truth or dare?" " I guess I will go with dare just to keep it interesting." I had to decide how to make this dare one of the weirdest ever. " WAIT!" yelled the twins with cat like looks in their eyes. "what" I said with slight irration in my voice." why don't we make his more interesting..." " by having a punishment if you chicken out on the dare?" they said finishing each others sentences. This idea made both me and Iko perk up. " what kid of..." " punishment?" we say doing the same thing the twins did. They seemed to be shocked that the girls would even agree to their idea. But they both slowly recovered, Hikaru still had a dazed look on his face, but I just brushed it of as shock but I didn't read the extra emotion in his gold cat like eyes. But by the time in started to try and read it it was gone. " if we don't do the truth or dare you have to either kiss one person in the room for at least a minute or pull off one article of the clothes." me, Haruhi and Iko looked at each other, then I just shrugged, " what hell I won't hurt and it sounds fun." " so Haruhi I dare you to call tamaki and tell him you want him to love you in a begging voice!" I said finally having an idea. Haruhi immediately turned into a bright red tomato making everyone laugh as she started to scream " NO NO NO I WILL NOT DO THAT!" " well then do you want to serve a punishment?" " Fine!" she said with and exasperated sigh. "If he comes to your house I will personally skin you alive!" her eyes held murderous intent as she pulled her cell phone out. First ring...second ring... There was anticipation in the air. Third ring... "Hello!" when we heard Tamaki's dramatic voice one the other line we all celebrated while Haruhi looked like she was mentally cussing us all out. Then..." Uh Tamaki," she said in a small voice that sounded like she was begging. Damn girl is good. " I want..." " what do you want Haruhi?" Tamaki said going into daddy mode. " I want..." " Damn spit it out already! " I was starting to get annoyed that she was drawing it out. " I want you to love me!" she did it! MWHAHAHAHAHA! " I do love you my daughter!". But Haruhi shut her phone before he could go into a monologue on how much he loved her as his daughter. " I can't believe you did that!" I said in between laughing. " ok, ok who is next?" " We are!" the twins said. I then got the best I idea. When the thought popped into my head I turned to Iko and whispered it in her ear. My words caused her an mischievous grin slowly started to form on her face. When I finished she turned to Haruhi and told her all it made her do was blush brightly. She is too innocent to understand the beauty of messing with people's head. Especially men. "So Truth or dare?" me and Iko said together. " Dare!" their answer made me want to laugh out loud, but I just smirked on the outside. "Good, ok so here is the dare, you to have to strip down into nothing but you underwear run outside and scream 'I'm a homo!' while running through my yard twice." The twins looked so shocked that they both were catching flys in their mouths but Hikaru was especially bright red looking at us like we had lost our damn minds, and maybe we had but oh well. " ok I just want to see you strip!" started to sing as me and Iko urged them on to hurry up. " ah Hikaru , I need a little help taking off my clothes would you help me?" Hikaru then looked at his younger brother with concerned and loving eyes," of course, but I don't like those little girls looking at you that is my job." he said getting WAY too close. " O HELL NAW!" me and Iko jumped up and tackled them both to the floor. " I refuse to let y'all do ANY of that incest stuff in my house! What you call 'brotherly love' I call gay. Are we understood?" I said all of this while I was straddling Hikaru. And it also confirmed that he was, in fact, straight. I love it when I mess with them. "ok" they said in very scared voices making me smirk as I go of him. " But seriously we need help with our clothes." " I believe we can help with that." I say as I walk up to Hikaru and start to help him out of his clothes until he was in nothing but his underwear. I was so focused on the twins I had forgot about Haruhi. When I look over she is sitting over there with her camera looking like she was content with taking her pictures. "Ok now go and we will take those!" I say as I take the twins clothes, kick them out the house and lock the door. " You guys can not come in until you have completed the dare!" Haruhi yells finally getting past the fact that those very FINE twins were in nothing BUT their underwear." yah girl that's the spirit!" yelled Iko as we both gave Haruhi a bear hug." welcome to the dark side!" I say in my best Darth Vader voice. And they both laugh at my geekiness. When we look out the window we see the twins running around scream we are homos to the heavens! It was the funniest shit I have seen all my time in Japan. When they the are finished they come back to he door. " Can we come in now! It is cold!" Karou says in the most whiny voice in the world. " Not until you get down on your knees and beg forgiveness from your mistresses!" I thought they would at least put up a little fight before subduing to our wishes. O but was I wrong! Right after I say it they are on their knees. " PLEASE FORGIVE US MISTRESSES WE DIDN'T ME TO PLEASE LET US BACK INTO THE HOUSE!" then looked over and saw that Haruhi was video taping the whole thing. I just had to let them in. " Ok you guys can come in!" I said gasping in between laughing, i look over at Iko and Haruhi and hey are in the same state as me. After about five minutes of laughing my ass off we finally moved from the door back to the living room. " now Iko it is your turn, truth or dare?" the twins say with dramatic pauses between their words. "Um, I think I will go with truth." " ok I have one," Haruhi said finally speaking up." do you like anybody in this room?" instantly Iko answered with no hesitation. " Yes". Right after she said that one word there was a very awkward silence. " ok let's go to bed it is... 2:00 am and we have a show tomorrow. " ok" we all headed up stairs and me, Iko, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Karou slept in my hang out room on some cots I pulled out. Tomorrow is going to be a long day but I think I had the most fun I have had in the whole time I have been in Japan. That was my last thought before I fell into a deep sleep.

A/N

Thank you guys for finally giving me more reviews and I want to thank The Amendable Snow Freak for giving me he lock the twins outside idea. So review or Jazzy will mess you up! MWHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHHA


	8. Marriage attempt

**Chapter 8**

Jazzy POV

When I woke up I found that I was the first to wake up but I felt a warm source right next to me and since I was still half asleep I gravitated towards the source making me fall back to sleep knowing I was safe. Bu I don't know why.

Hikaru POV

When I woke up I felt something grab onto me. I look over and I see that it was Jazzy. I had to fight back the surprised yelp that almost escaped my mouth. When I finally slowed my breathing down I started to look at her and she was BEAUTIFUL. I hadn't noticed it before but she looks so peaceful when her hair falls into her chocolate face. Her pink and full lips are slightly parted as if she is ready to kiss somebody. I can help wish that is was that person. Where... The... Heeelllll did that come from?! I had to move or I was going to have to admit some stuff that I'm not completely sure of.

Jazzy POV

I started to feel the warmth leave and against my will none the less. I wasn't going to let that happen. " No. Stay." " I have to go to the bathroom" the voice said with a chuckle. Wait! Who the... I know that voice! Why the hell is Hikaru on my mat! " how the hell did you get on my mat?!" " I must have thought you were Karou" "O well, whatever." "ok". We finished our conversation right before everyone started to wake up. " Hey does anybody remember when the contest is?" I had forgot ok. "Um I think it was at 2:00." said Haruhi. " what time is it now?" almost 11:00." "WHAT! I need to get ready!" I jumped up off my mat with a flip and ran to my room to find an outfit to wear. I grabbed a pair of underwear and a bra, then ran into the bathroom so I could take a shower. When I got out I went straight to my closet so I could choose an outfit I could wear. I finally settled on a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, my big hoops, fedora, and a tight purple v-neck topping all off with... You guessed it, my combat boots! Next was my hair which I crimped giving me a dangerous look that I always strived for. I still thought the outfit needed something so I toke my big black hoodie, then.. Perfect! When I got back everyone was dressed but Hikaru was the one dressed the best. " So who in the host club is singing?" I asked as I walked into the hangout room. " Hikaru." " O, Ok good luck we have to go it is almost one and my house is not that close to ouran and we still have to eat." " ok let's get going." we ran downstairs and right when I was running into the kitchen I ran into my dad. " O Jazzy you were just the person I was looking for. I need you in my office." "ok, I will be back in a minute." I called back over my shoulder. When I got to my dads office I then noticed the boy sitting in the chair next to the only other empty chair in the room. I then sat down and waited for my dad to speak. " Jazzy, this is Simon Jackson. He is the hair to a very strong electronic company that was our rivals but now we want a truce and the only way they will agree to do so is there is a marriage between the heirs of both companies." he must have paused to give me time to digest the news he just dropped on me. " so what You are telling ME is that you want ME to MARRY this guy that is sitting next to me?" " yes that is the plan." said the boy named Simon. " Ok, first of all no one was talking to you and second of all..." POP! I looked up and the bastard had a hand by my face and I had a red hand print on my face. " Dad you saw that right?" "yes I did." he said as he started to cower behind his desk knowing exactly what was about to go down. " you will talk to me with some respect if we are to be married." " that is why I refuse to be anywhere near you!" "And every action I do from here on out is self defense." I didn't even let him finish that shit that that motherfucker called a sentence. I was on his ass in a matter of 2.5 seconds. I punched him in his jaw making him fall to the ground. He groaned making me smirk. I then kicked him in the face and stomach. When I was done I bent to his level. " I your hands come anywhere near me or my body I...WILL...END...YOU!" I hissed before I kicked him in his stomach for good measure. "O, and dad if this is ever brought up to me ever again I will hunt you down." I said with malice dripping from my voice. My words only made him cower more. "But you must find a husband!" he cried. " Then I will find one give me a month. I will find one by then." "oooook" he stuttered. "JAZZY WE NEED TO GO!" that was Iko, and the twins. I sighed heavily. "I will be home soon." "Ok, your mom will be home in 2 weeks from her trip." "ok love you bye." . As I walked out I hear the oh so quiet Simon whisper," you will pay for this bitch." I turned turned around and said," over your dead body. An then I was out the door on my way to the contest that I refused to lose.

A/N

I kinda felt like my story was very slow. Soooooo I decided to spice things up a bit. If you want something in the story message me. And I promise that the next one will be the contest so continue to read and see what happens.


	9. The show

**Chapter 9**

When we got to Ouran it was crowded with people. Mostly girls though. We all walk into the school and head towards the auditorium. "Ok I will head to get a seat and I will see you guys on stage." said Iko as we headed towards backstage were Kyoya and the rest of the Host Club was waiting. " Your late." " We know, but I don't care." I said as we walked into the green room. "when do we go on?" Al's Hikaru. " Now." right when Kyoya said a backstage worker ran into the green room. We need everyone to come on stage. " Welcome everyone to the first annual club competition. We will be having one person from each party will sing and at the end I will be your choice as the spectators who will win." the principle said. " for the first party we will have representing the Ouran Host Club, Hikaru Hittachiin." when the introduced Hikaru there was an uproar from the girls as he walked on stage with a cocky grin on his face. " and the second party is Jazzy Smith." my applause wasn't as strong as Hikaru's but it was much better then crickets. "Well now that we are here which one of you would like to go first?" " Ladies first." " well then I guess I will have to go first. Watch how it is done." I said as I swayed over to the mic. I took one breath in and changed into the person the song need and. " I will be singing Lollipop by Lil Wayne.

As the music started I started to dance and move my hips.

Ow... Uh huh Young Mula Baby

I say he so sweet make her wanna lick the wrapper

So I let her lick the wrapper

She lick me like a lollipop [x4]

As I sang started to dance around Hikaru making him look very uncomfortable.

[Chorus 1 (x2):]

Shawty wanna thug

Bottles in the club

Shawty wanna hump

You know I like to touch your lovely lady lumps

[Verse 1: Lil Wayne]

OK, little mama had a swag like mine

She even wear her hair down her back like mine

I make her feel right when it's wrong like lying

Man, she ain't never had a love like mine

And man I ain't never seen an ass like hers

And that pussy in my mouth had me loss for words

Told her back it up like erp erp

And I made that ass jump like jerk, jerk

And that's when she lick me like a lollipop (oh yeah I like that)

she lick me like a lollipop (I like that)

she lick me like a lollipop (I like that)

she lick me like a lollipop

[Chorus 1]

[Chorus 2:]

Shawty wanna thug (oh yeah I like that)

Bottles in the club (oh yeah I like that)

Shawty wanna hump

You know I like to touch your lovely lady lumps

[Static Major:]

OK after you back it up and stop

Drop it shawty drop it like it's hot

Oh, drop it like it's hot

Do it shawty don't stop

'at this part I start to drop it making the parent gasp at the size of my butt'

[Verse 2: Lil Wayne]

Shawty said the nigga that she with ain't shit

Shawty said the nigga that she with ain't this

Shawty said the nigga that she with can't hit

But shawty I'm a hit it hit it like I can't miss

And he can't do this

And he doesn't do that

Shawty need a a refund, need a bring that nigga back

Just like a refund I make her bring that ass back

And she bring that ass back

Because I like that

[Chorus 2]

she lick me like a lollipop [x3]

So I let her lick the wrapper

Like a lollipop

[x4]

Call me so I can make it juicy for you

Call me so I can get it juicy for you

[Chorus 1]

I get her on top she drop it like it hot

And when I'm at the bottom she Hillary Rodham

The middle of the bed

Giving getting head, giving getting head, giving getting head

I said mhm... I like that

Said u. I like that

I said mhm... I like that

Mhmm

Call me so I can come and do it for your

Call me so I can come and prove it for your

Call me so I can make it juicy for you

Call me so I can get it juicy for you

Shawty wanna lick me like a lollipop

she lick me like a lollipop

She said he's so sweet

Makes her Wanna lick the wrapper

So I let her lick the wrapper

When I was done the students of Ouran highschool were going crazy. I was in my element on this stage.

Hikaru POV

I don't like the way she is moving on the stage. I can tell that the male population of the school was bulging. Hell even I was bulging. Especially when she started to dance around me. If she does that again I probably won't be able to fight the urge I have to take her away and tie her up for me and only me. I almost did until I heard the headmaster start to introduce me. " next is Hikaru!" " He everyone I'm going to sing 'Caught Up' by Usher."

I couldn't help but think that I was singing about Jazzy because it has everything to do with her and our relationship. Or what ever we had.

'I'm the kind of brotha

Who been doin' it my way

Gettin' my way for years

In my career

And every lover

In and out my life

I've hit, love and left the tears

Without a care

Until I met this girl who turned the tables around

She caught me by surprise

I never thought I'd be the one breaking down

I cant figure it out why

I'm so

Caught up

Got me feelin' it

Caught up

I don't know what it is

But it seems she's got me twisted

I'm so

Caught up

Got me feelin' it

Caught up

I'm losin' control

This girl got a hold on me

Let me go baby

Now listen

My momma told me

Be careful who you do cuz karma comes back around

Same ol' song

But I was so sure

That it wouldnt happen to me

Cuz I know how to put it down

But I was so wrong

This girl was mean

She really turned me out

Her body was so tight

I'm lookin' for her in the daytime with a flashlight

My homies say this girl is crampin' my style

And I can't figure it out but

I'm so

Caught up

Got me feelin' it

Caught up

I don't know what it is

But it seems shes got me twisted

I'm so

Caught up

Got me feelin' it

Caught up

I'm losin' control

This girls got a hold

I'm so

Caught up

Really feelin' it

Caught up

I don't know what it is

But it seems shes got me twisted

I'm so

Caught up

Really feelin' it

Caught up

I'm losin' control

This girls got a hold on me

And I think I like it baby

Oh nooo, oh no

Ooh, yeaah, oh my

This girl was mean

She really turned me out

Yeah, yeah, yeah, suga

My homies say this girl is crampin' my style

I'm so

Caught up

Caught up

Don't know what it is

But it seems shes got me twisted

I'm so

Caught up

Really feelin' it

Caught up

I'm losin' control

This girls got a hold

I'm so

Caught up

Im so

Caught up

I don't know what it is

But it seems shes got me twisted

I'm

Caught up

Really feelin' it

Caught up

I'm losin' control

This girls got a hold on me'

When I was don't I had felt like I was being watched so I looked over my shoulder and guess who I saw staring at me. You guessed it Jazzy was looking at me so I had to take the chance I have been given. I winked at her making her look away very quickly making me chuckle lightly. "After you." I said while moving out of the way for her next song.

Jazzy POV

That boy knew he was singing about me! This next song is really going to mess with his head. " The next song I will sin is 'Motivation' by Kelly Rowland." I then saw Hikaru tense up and I knew this would mess with his head.

'Go, go, go, go

Oh lover, don't you dare slow down

Go longer, you can last more rounds

Push harder, you're almost there now

So go lover, make mama proud'

I started to roll my hips making every boy in the audience groan.

'And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs

And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me, baby

but you can't stop there, music still playing in the background

And you're almost there

You can do it, I believe in you, baby

So close from here'

As I sang walked over to Hikaru an rolled behind him and started to dance around him

'Baby I'ma be your motivation

Go, go, go, go

Motivation

Go, go, go, go

[Lil Wayne]

Uh, girl I turn that thing into a rainforest

Rain on my head, call that brainstorming

Yeah this is deep, oh but I go deeper

Make you lose yourself, and finders keepers'

I knew I had to do something for this part so I got really close to his ear and blow on it making him shiver

'It go green light, go Weezy go

I like to taste that sugar, that sweet and low

But hold up wait, new position

I put her on my plate then I do the dishes

She my motivation, I'm her transportation

Cause I let her ride, while I drive her crazy

Then I just keep going going like I'm racing

When I'm done she hold me like a conversation

Weezy, baby

And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs

And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby

but you can't stop there, music still playin in the background

And you're almost there

You can do it, I believe in you baby

So close from here

Baby I'ma be your motivation

Oh Lover,

when you call my name

No other,

can do that the same

I won't let ya get up out of the game,

no so go lover, gon and make me rain

And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs

And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby

but you can't stop there, music still playin in the background

And you're almost there

You can do it, I believe in you baby

So close from here

Baby I'ma be your motivation'

I look up and I get a crazy reaction from the crowd. THEY LOVED IT! I couldn't get rid of the grin from my face. " Top that rich boy." I whispered to Hikaru before he headed to the front of the stage.

Hikaru POV

When she started the song I knew I was powerless on what she did to me. But when she came around me it took all me self-control not to grab her. O well let's get this over with then so I can go back to not caring. But I have a feeling she will not let me do that.

A/N

Ok so I finally got to the contest. THANK GOD! So now Hikaru and Jazzy are starting to realize their feelings for each other. But the plot continues to thicken. MWHAHAHAHAHA! REVIEW PLZ!

I do not own any of theses songs


	10. Duet

So i am about to sing when i get the idea. "ok everybody me and jazzy are about to do a duet!' i then look over and see jazzy's absoultley shocked face. i almost burst out laughing.

Jazzy POV

what in the blue hell is going on here! I didnt even get to sing my other songs! o well i might as well get this over with. " ok but since i was unaware of the sudden change i choose the duet." "ok what song?". i had to think about this for a moment when i got the perfect song idea. " Birthday cake by Rihanna and Chris brown.". when the audience heard this there was a collective gasps but i still couuld hear Iko in the front laughing like a fricking maniac. " ok", Hikaru said nervously.

"Come and put your name on it Put your name on it Come and put your name on it Your name Bet you wanna put your name on it Put your name on it Come and put your name on it Ba-ba-baby"

when i started singing i started to swerve around Hikaru in snake like movements.

"It's not even my birthday But he want to lick the icing off I know you want it in the worst way, Can't wait to blow my candles out,

He want that cake, cake, Cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, Cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, Cake, cake, cake [ Lyrics from: lyrics/r/rihanna/birthday_ ] Ooh baby, I like it, You so excited, Don't try to hide it, I'mma make you my b-tch, Cake, cake, cake, cake, Cake, cake, cake, cake, Cake, cake, cake, cake, Cake, cake, cake, cake,

I know you wanna bite this, It's so enticin', Nothin' else like this, I'mma make you my b-tch' And it's not even my birthday But you wanna put your name on it And it's not even my birthday And he's tryna put his name on it

As i walked away Hikaru started doing his thing

[Hikaru] Legggo Girl I wanna fuck you right now (right now) Been a long time, I've been missing your body Let me-let me turn the lights down When I go down, it's a private party Ooooh, it's not even her birthday But I wanna lick the icing off Give it to her in the worst way Can't wait to blow her candles out I want that cake, cake cake….

(Jazzy) Ooh baby I like it, it's so exciting Don't try to hide it I'mma make you my bitch Cake cake cake cake…. Ooh baby I like it, it's so enticing Don't try to hide it I'mma make you my bitch Cake cake cake cake…. [Hikaru] Doggy want the kitty Give me a heart attack and throw it back Now watch me get it And I knew thiss but you the shit Damn, girl you pretty Blowing out your candles, let me make a couple wishes

[Jazzy] Remember how you did it? Remember how you fit it? If you still wanna kiss it Come, come, come and get it Sweeter than a rice cake, cake worth sipping Kill it, tip it Cake, fill it If you sexy and you know it And you ain't afraid to show it Put a candle on my motherfucking back baby blow it Love the way you do when you do it like that Show up with the stats, bring the racks on my racks Wrap it up, wrap it up boy While I take this bow off Talk That Talk, yeah I know I'm such a show off Daddy make a wish Put this cake in your face And it's not even my birthday

[Hikaru] Ooooh, it's not even her birthday (her birthday) But I wanna lick the icing off (the icing off) Give it to her in the worst way (the worst way) Can't wait to blow her candles out I want that cake, cake, cake [Jazzy] Ooh baby I like it, it's so exciting Don't try to hide it I'mma make you my bitch cake,cake,cake,cake,cake,cake cake,cake,cake,cake,cake,cake,cake cake,cake,cake,cake,cake,cake,cake"

and he want to put his name on it"

The crowd blow up! I just about cried when i heard it. but my moment was short lived when Kyoya walked onto the stage. "ok now for the vote." "First Hikaru." he got a good applause. "Now Jazzy" and i got this abosoulte amazing applause. "alright Jazzy won thank you for coming and buy a host magezine when you leave." i walked backstage and i broke into a victory dance, and i started to sing "Run it" by Chris Brown. " ok I know the deal was that the host club would work for me, but i will work for you guys instead because it looks very intersting. so i will see you guys tomorrow." and with that i swayed out of the building with Iko singing "This is why Im Hot" by MIMS.

Hikaru

Well i lost and I will see Jazzy everyday now that she works for the Host Club but she left leaving me looking like a retard staring after her. "You like her dont you?" Karou said behind me. "Yeah i think I do."

A/N: hey guys srry about my story delay i couldnt find a computer to work on and the story is just begining so enjoy and i will try to make another chapter soon. Reveiw and favorite pllzzzzzz.

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the song or OHSHC but i o so wish i did but life doesnt work that way**


	11. Momma beat down

**Disclamer: I don't own OHSHC **

**Chapter 11**

Jazzy POV

when I got home the house was dark and empty. I was starting to wish Iko didn't leave to go get some more groceries. But being the awesome person I am, I just shrugged and went into the kitchen to find a large snack.

I knew he was there before he jumped into my space and grabbed me. Since I wasn't hurt or trapped in any way I just faked a scream, as though I was scared and waited for him to say something.

" I told you that you would regret beating me.", Simon said. I had to fight down the laugh that was trying to spill over and ruin my beautiful façade. " So you are for..." , I said as if I didn't already know. " You will marry me and listen and for fill my every wish." ' this motherfricker couldn't be fucking serious!' I thought. " yeah right! Not even in your twisted little dreams fool!" I yelled. Then he did something unexpected, he took a gun out! A FRICKINN GUN! THIS FOOL IS CRAZY! Then to make it better, write at that moment my mom walks in. He was looking her, she was looking at him, I can't tell she is thinking what the hell is going on. Just so I didn't get my ass whopped just for putting my self into the current situation, I prayed and moved away from he fool who was fixing to get his ass beat off his backside and sent back to the U.S.A. " Ok you 2.534 second to move your skinny behind away from my daughter, before you die.". The mistake that Simon made was he pointed that gun at my momma. Now I know I am all types of crazy but where the heck the do you think I got from. My craziness did NOT just the sky. Now what this retarded fool did not know was my momma as a marine and she don't play. So when that gun turned on her he didn't even get his 2.534 seconds. This fool got 1 and she was on his ass like stank follow a football player after football practice. His behind was kicked out, LITERALLY! That the funniest mess I have ever seen! "

And don't you EVER come NEAR my house again or I'm going to beat your behind like you owe me money!", ending on that she slammed the door. " If I ever see with that fool ever again I'm beat his ass then Imma beat your ass for being stupid. Do I make myself clear?". All I could do and keep at that moment all I could do was nod. Yep that's my momma.

Time skip

So Iko got home and I told her everything. She was cracking up. Until I heard my phone started singing "Pretty Boy swag" by Soulja Boy. " I got it!" I yelled before Iko jacked my phone. I looked at the caller ID but it was an unknown number, so I did what I did for all unknown numbers I got. " oooo hello this Forbidden Kingdom how are you today?" I said in my famous Japan lady accent.( A/N that is just a stereotype, I am not ignorant I just wanted to use that) Both Iko and I were about to die until we heard Hikaru's bored tone say," Jazzy, I know it's you Kyoya gave me your number." " Aww I thought I could trick you," I said with fake disappointment in my voice, " but how did Kyoya get my number?". He then started to laugh which was a nice sound but I would never bring myself to say it out loud. " He has his ways, anyways, I called to tell you that the host club is going to Mexico and you have to come." there was a pause," Iko can come too." and with that unfroze and went into my travel mode." when are we leaving?" " The day after tomorrow." " ok then tell everyone that we are have a sleepover at my house tomorrow and if they aren't there I will hunt all of your spoiled behinds down." " ok ok chill I will make sure they know, but why the sleepover?" " because I won't be able to go without my mom knowing who I am with." " ok see you later" I said. " yeah see you later señorita!" he said making me laugh. Little did I know what was in store for me with the host club.

A/N: I was laughing my behind off writing this because my mom is exactly that crazy! And if your mom is just as crazy review and favorite! I will update soon!


	12. Meet the family

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC, bu. I wish I did. I only own jazzy! **

**Thank you!**

**Chapter 12**

Hikaru POV

When Kyoya said we were going to mexico, I was kinda excited and when he gave me Jazzy's number I almost passes out from excitement. When I dialed the number I seriously thought that I called a chinese restaurant, until I heard Iko laugh in the background. So I played my shock off pretty well. When the call was over I started to pack for the trip. I was almost done when I heard Karou come in. " So what did she say?" he said in a teasing tone. " She said that she and Iko are going and we are all going to her house tomorrow to spend the night." " well then let's get ready for a trip to remember, then." as he said it I didn't know what he was planning, but I had a feeling it wasn't going to be good. " Whatever Karou.", I then grabbed my phone and called everyone. " Guys we re going to Jazzy's house."

Time Skip( next day)

Jazzy POV

I was just done making the last batch of my amazing brownies and packing for the trip when the doorbell rang. I took my oven mitt off and ran to the door and opened to the Host Club. " Hola señors! bienvenidos a mi casa!" I said as I gestured towards the inside of my house. " Jazzy, we haven't seen you in awhile!" the twins yelled in unison as the slithered around me. " You guys just saw me two days ago!" I said. Before I could wiggle out of their death grips, Tamkaki ripped me away from them yelling, " YOU SHADDY TWINS! YOU WILL NOT DEFLOWER MY NEW DAUGHTER HOU PERVERTS!" I think my eardrums just about burst. I finally got out of the middle of the twins and Tamaki's fight on who was a pervert, I went to Haruhi. " Hey, your dad let you go to mexico?" " yeah it turns out all I needed to go was a passport, by the time I got that he practically through me out of the house." " Hahahahaha, well at least your are not by yourself on this trip." I then looked up to see Iko practically jumped Honey. "O MY GOSH! You are so cute!" she said going into her fangirl mode. When I looked closely I could see Honey blushing and Mori looking at his little cousin protectively. The mere sight of the host club made me feel like they were soon to become a new dysfunctional part of my ever growing family. That is when I remembered why the were here. " Ok guys, dinner is ready, and my family is waiting to meet all of you!" I said as Iko and I lead them all to towards the dinning room, were is bombarded by my mom, dad, uncles, aunts, and cousins. He room was loud and smelled of soul food (A/N for those o you that don't know soul food is pretty much southern food which is the best, MACARONI&CHEESE FOREVER!) " There you two are," my aunt Donna said," y'all know it don't take that long to answer a door." as she spoke she was looking at the six beautiful boys behind me. My aunt Donna is an old woman, is not afraid to speak her mind and can be as crazy as Madea sometimes. " I know, I know, now let's eat I need to show these boys what real food is!" I yelled as I dragged Hikaru and Karou behind me toward the food table. But before I could even get my food my momma was on my behind in a second. " are you going to introduce me or will I have to do it myself and embarrass you while doing so.". I had to resist the urge to make complaining noises . I wasn't goin to get smacked infront of my friends. " Yeah, mamma this the host club." I said while gesturing towards the boys and Haruhi. I started of by introuduced tamkaki, who was playing house with Honey and a few of my cousins. " That is Tamaki and Honey." then I pointed to the shadow king," that is Kyoya," then I pointed to the stoic host," the is Mori. And last but not least these people are Hikaru, Karou, and Haruhi." I said as I crushed them all in a bone crushing group hug. She gave them all a critical look until she broke into a warm, welcoming smile. " Welcome to our family boys and girl." she said looking at Haruhi on that last part. " Finally let's eat!"

When we were done eating my stomach seemed as if it would explode. As I looked around I saw I wasn't the only one who thought so. Even Mori and Kyoya looked absolutely stuffed. Knowing that we should get out of the dinning room before we all fall asleep because of the food and fun we had.

" Ok let's go get or clothes so I can show you where we are all sleeping." I said really trying to get up.

" Alright"they said in unison, getting up and heading to the living room. I was he last person to leave and I was about turn the lights off, I notice a figure shift in the corner. I walked over and saw that is was Hikaru. I slowly walk over to him and look at him. Really look at him, yah I knew he was fine and devilish, but he was more then that. He looked looked calm and tranquil. Making him so much more attractive. All of a sudden, and without my consent, I was touching his face, as if my fingers were memorizing his features. Before I new it I had a sudden urge to kiss the sleeping boy in front of me. But once that thought popped into my head I was snapped out of my trance. Just in time too because Hikaru had just at that moment decided to wake up.

" Hey, what are you doing?" he said sleepily, making smile.

" I am coming to wake you up so you don't end up sleeping on the floor the night before we go to Mèxico." I said, loving my chocolate skin for hiding my blush, if you could see it. Chuckling he got up, with my help and we both walked into the living room where the host club waited.

" Ok everybody, we are going to stay in here for a good part of he night, but you will be sleeping in the guest rooms closest to my room. Ok, now what do you guys want to do." I said sitting down by Haruhi. I hope they don't do anything stupid, I thought.

A/N: hey what's up just want to apologize for any mistakes I might have in my story and for slow updates. I have been lazy also I would like ideas for what you want the crazy host club to do and what you want to go on between Jazzy and Hikaru. So review, favorite and tell me what you think! ?


End file.
